


Hurricane

by raventhewritingdesk



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drugs, M/M, non explicit usage, not specified drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventhewritingdesk/pseuds/raventhewritingdesk
Summary: Alexander is a hurricane but George doesn't mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Hurricane by Halsey
> 
> Everything is mine except the lyrics in italics.

_There’s a place way down in Bed Stuy_

_Where a boy lives behind bricks_

_He’s got an eye for girls of eighteen_

_And he turns them out like tricks_

     The first time Alex ever laid eyes on him, he was high off his ass from something John had shoved into his hand about an hour ago. It had hit it’s peak as he was climbing the stairs from the train and each step felt like it was lifting him just a little bit higher.

     John’s face had slid into view, his bright smile, his freckles, his laugh, “Come on dweeb, we gotta go.” He’d thrown his arm around Alex’s shoulders and he could hear Hercules and Lafayette laughing in the background. Their laughs echoed through the hall and bounced off the tile walls. Alex liked it when It was empty and of course it was empty, they’d taken the last train out.

     He was pulled through the empty streets, shirt sleeve and collar being pulled simultaneously by different people, and when he stopped he asumed it was because they’d given up on him moving faster but he was mistaken. They’d stopped because they were there, across the street from a brick building covered in ash and dirt and looking like it had had better days. There was a large wrought iron door in front of a garden that Hercules pulled open and creaked unceremoniously. He ushered them all inside looking for any onlookers as he closed the door behind them.

     The garden was pretty. Alex wasn’t sure if it was pretty because he was high and the forest green and purple flowers were brighter than they should be or if his affinity for nature was rearing it’s ugly head again. Regardless of the reason, the garden was pretty. The girls coming out of the garden door were prettier but they were the kind of pretty that you knew was only going to be used for one thing.

     The smeared makeup, the unwashed hair, the stereotypes that he hated and strived to correct when he wasn’t high off his ass. The girls left the garden, the iron door creaking, and the last girl stood in the doorway talking with someone hidden in the shadow of the door. The boys didn’t move, just waited for the girls to clear out.

     But the last girl was lingering, still flirting the line between outside and in and if Alex was any judge, she was trying too hard. But he’d be trying hard too, he realized, when the face finally leaned far enough out of the door for the light to hit his face.

     Again, Alex didn’t know if he was high, or if the man leaning around the door was a literal work of art. The light formed a halo around his head for God’s sake. Every line on his face screamed confidence and wisdom and as he hand came up to grasp the girl’s chin, Alex melted. Fuck, look at his hands.

     He wasn’t sure how long he stood there, how long the girl tried but received no response and was turned away. He felt John’s arm around his, felt Hercules’ hand on his lower back, heard Lafayette’s laugh ring through the courtyard.

     “Boys, it’s good to see you.” His voice was rough, low, filled with a thousand implications and Alex left grips much stronger than his own to move towards the words like a moth to the flame. He didn’t know this man, with drugged up kids showing up on his doorstep unannounced and girls looking too close to the age of 18 leaving his place at all hours.

 

     He didn’t know this man, but he wanted to.

_I went down to a place in Bed Stuy_

_A little liquor on my lips_

_I let him climb inside my body_

_And held him captive in my kiss_

     That night was nothing special. They sat on his couch, drugs were exchanged, pills handed over, bags of unmentionables slid across tables and Alex was content. He was content to lay his head back against the dingy, abused couch and look at the face in charge. The face that called to him, that pulled at every cell in his body, and made it sing with just a look.

     He sat in the armchair firmly, rested his large forearms against his thighs and leaned over toward the couch. “Laf, you feel like working tonight?” The singular eyebrow rose slightly and Alex again wondered why they were here. Was this man actually Laf’s pimp? There was no way.

     Lafayette shrugged and pulled on a curl that hung loosely around his shoulders. “Wasn’t planning on it. But I could."

     Hercules threw his own strong arm around his shoulder and whined, “Come on. It’s your night off."

     Lafayette blushed and turned into Hercules, tucking his face into his shoulder. A whispered conversation ensued too low for the other members of the party to hear. John shook his head and laughed. Alex attempted to laugh, but the sound that came out of his mouth was neither a laugh nor an actual sound. It did however grab both John and the stranger’s attention.

     John’s smile was slow and flirtatious, “You alright there, Alex?” Alex was the baby, always had been always would be, and no matter what he got into John was always there to make sure he could handle himslef. It didn’t bother Alex, well it hadn’t before, but in front of him, in front of that stoic unmoving face, it bothered him.

     He somehow managed to move his muscles to a sitting position and shake his head, “I’m fine.” Alex kept his eyes down, but he couldn’t miss the flash of recognition behind those dark eyes, couldn’t miss the worried glance he sent John first before asking.

     “What’s he on?” the words were rough, tossed out, but the sincerity behind them wasn’t missed.

     “Who knows. I’d say his regular,” John grabbed for Alex’s head, pulling his chin still to look into his diluted eyes. Alex struggled against the pull, knowing what it might look like to the other man but John strong-armed him into being quiet. “But he looks a little past his regular.” The man nodded but continued to send glances towards him.

     Finally, the hushed conversation ended with a chaste kiss and Lafayette pulled away from Hercules with a blush on his face. “Is there someone whose requested me?"

     The man shook his head quickly. “I don’t tell them when you’ll be working."

     Lafayette nodded his head in thanks, “Then i’m not working."

     The man nodded, “Fine by me.

     “But I still need the-"

     “Yeah, I know. It’s over here.” He got up, his finger beckoning for Lafayette to follow and Alex pulled in the thickening air around him with a slow gasp. The things those hands could to do to him. The things he would beg for. Alex tried to keep his thoughts clean, tried, but there was no way he could pay attention to anything else with those hands flexing and moving and driving him insane.

     He didn’t know how long he sat there. How long he stared at the muscles and preteneded that he didn’t want them wrapped around his body in the most obscene nature possible. When they were finished with business, they all stood and Alex remained on the couch too unfocused to realize they were leaving.

     “Leave him.” The stern voice answered, “I don’t think he can walk."

     The resounded laughs implied the group had no problem with the change of plans and Alex himself couldn’t argue. John came over to place a kiss on his forehead, “We’ll come back for you later kid."

_And there’s a storm you’re starting now_

_And there’s a storm you’re starting_

 

     It wasn’t the first time he’d been left at a place based on his inability to move and it wouldn’t be the last he was sure. As long as he knew where he was, he was fine. His friends always came back for him and he had no reason to feel as if he was in danger. But his heart was racing for another reason besides whatever he’d put in his body. His heart was racing because the man had closed the door, had closed off his chance of leaving, and was now coming back to seat himself right beside him, a position he hadn’t foreseen.

     “I don’t even know your name.” Alex slurred out.

     “George.” Was his low answer.

     Alex nodded and held out his hand, “Pleased to meet you George. I’m-"

     “Alex. I know. You’ve been here a couple of times."

     “Have I?” Alex couldn’t remember ever sitting on this couch before and it was unusual for him to trip so bad that he didn’t remember his night. He always remembered his nights.

     George nodded nonetheless, “I throw a party every year on the fourth of July and every year you show up."

     “Oh!” Alex shot up, no longer slumping against the couch, “Those are your parties?"

     George chuckled and nodded his head, “Yeah, those are mine."

     “Damn.” Alex fell back against the couch. “I didn’t know. But last year it wasn’t here? And I swear this place looks completely different during those things."

     George looked around the old house and smiled fondly, “It always does when it’s full of people.” Suddenly, his face closed again as if he hadn’t meant to be so open with him in the first place. He leaned over onto the table and opened something. “Since you’re not leaving."

     Alex opened his mouth and allowed him to place whatever he wanted into it, trying his hardest not to slid his lips along the man's fingers like he so desperately wanted to. Unfortunately, it was just another pill that Alex swallowed without water. He watched George take his own and then lean back on the couch. Alex watched his legs spread and he appeared to grow in size beside him. Alex wondered if it was a trick of the light or if the man had really found a way to make himself look bigger than he was. Regardless, Alex was lost.

     In his drug induced haze, Alex started to analyze him. The dark skin that seemed to soak in the light and reflect it two fold. It sparkled. Alex spent minutes watching the muscles in his jaw flex and release, or at least he thought it was minutes. He honestly couldn't have told you. He was itching to feel that skin that he knew just had to be soft. The skin that he knew would accept his lips gracefully if he were to press them against it.

     Before he knew it, he was inching across the couch to press the back of his fingers along George’s warm cheek. George looked down at him with a humorous look that slowly changed to something else as he grabbed Alex’s hand and twisted it around to kiss the inside of his palm. Alex couldn’t help the dopey smile that crawled onto his face, nor could he help his body's need to move closer to him. He was drawn in by George’s hungry stare and Alex wanted nothing more than to fill it, to be everything he wanted.

_I’m a wanderess, I’m a one night stand_

_Don’t belong to no city, don’t belong to no man_

_I’m the violence in the pouring rain_

_I’m a hurricane_

  
Alex climbed into his lap and George leaned back to accommodate him. Alex sunk into him, feeling as if his body was made to be curled into his. Or maybe that was just the drugs, he didn't know. But he knew the feeling of George's hands sliding along this thighs, his neck, his arms, was something akin to a miracle. Exhilarating, breathtaking, hypnotizing, pulling him deeper into his universe. 

     He leaned forward, pressing his lips against George's with sloppy enthusiasm and the eagerness of one who hadn't felt love in a long time. He threaded his lips with his, sinking quickly into the kiss as George slid his hand up his body and rested it against his the nape of his neck. His fingers twisted into Alex's dark locks and he gave an involuntary moan with the slightest of tugs.

     George took control. Slowed the kiss down to a smoldering fire that burned with every simultaneous heartbeat. He pushed gently at Alex's lips, asking for entrance, and he gave it to him automatically surprised he'd even asked. The fight for dominance lasted only a few seconds as George's tongue slid along his and Alex moaned at the taste of him. Alex pulled his tongue in his mouth, sucked on the muscle wanting to show that he was worth it. That he was worth the careful attention of this man who could have anything he wanted. That he was worth the slow moving hands caressing his body with a gentleness he didn't expect. 

     When George's hands slid across his erection he whimpered. His pants had been tight for longer than he cared for, the fabric stretched across his arousal and begging to be removed, and just the slight brush of pressure had his hips surging forward and into the touch. George chuckled into his mouth. A dark sound filled with implications. A sound which from anyone else would be condescending. A sound that made Alex's heart race and pump the drugs through his system just a little bit faster. George's thumb pressed against the head of his cock and Alex broke the kiss to throw his head back and moan. George took advantage of this and pressed his lips to Alex’s neck.

     He paid great attention to several spots along his neck, leaving bright red bruises that Alex was sure would turn purple later, and sliding his free hand through his hair. He gasped and moaned and George’s hand continued to apply varying degrees of pressure to a cock still growing hard until Alex had finally had enough, “Please.” The choked whine left his mouth through a half moan.

     George aquiesed, moving his hands to grip his upper thighs with strong hands. Alex got the picture and moved to wrap his legs around his back. His lips moved to George’s neck to thank him for the bruises and the gentle touches. Alex slid his lips along his jaw, his shoulder, his cheek, every part of him that he could reach as they ascended the stairs. George let out a deep moan as Alex’s lips landed back on his and he tightened his hold on him as he kicked open a door that Alex presumed was his room.

     George slammed him up against the near wall and Alex’s chuckle turned into a light moan. “More."

     “Can’t you say more than one word sentence?” George’s rough voice sent tingles up his spine.

     Alex giggled and kissed him before mumbling into his mouth, “Fuck me.”

_I went down to a place in Brooklyn_

_Where ya tripped on LSD_

_And I found myself reminded_

_To keep you far away from me_

     It wasn’t long before Alex spent most of his time there. Behind that wrought iron fence was something he couldn’t explain, something that was unusual for him, something he cared about. George didn’t seem to mind. He would open the door for him every single time with a gentle smile and wide hand on his shoulder. It wasn’t always sex, drugs, and rock and roll either which somehow made it worse. Sometimes it was movies and popcorn, or intelligent conversations about gentrification and where the world was headed. It was terrible, it was brilliant, it was dangerous.

     Every now and then, Alex would wonder why the hell he was even there. He would wonder what made George so special. He would try and stay away from him. Try to keep his mind off of his strong jaw, gentle fingers, and rough voice that always seemed to haunt his dreams. But then he would get a phone call:

     “Alexander. I haven’t seen you in a while."

     And he would be right back behind that wrought iron fence, wrapped in George’s arms without a fear or doubt. George had a way of being that was simply better than any other person he’d ever experienced. He would smile, and the universe would tilt. With one disapproving look, the world could crumble at his feet.

     “It’s not like I meant for this to happen! I just wasn’t thinking!"

     “Yes, that’s the problem Alexander, you weren’t thinking!” His voice made Alex wince as he followed him through the front gate. It had been a long night, filled with iron bars, rude policeman, and peeing in front of ten men that hadn’t been looking away to give him privacy. He’d called the George the minute he’d been picked for “smelling like weed”, or at least that’s what they’d told him.

     “Why aren’t you mad at the policeman who arrested me?"

     “Because they were just doing their job, unlike you.” He answered in a low tone as he unlocked the front door and pushed open the door. Alex stood on the other side, unwilling to cross the threshold. When he realized that Alex wasn’t following him, he turned and gave him a look, “Are you going to come in?"

     “No."

     The look hardened, “Stop being petulant and get in the damn house."

     Alex knew that tone. That tone left no room for discussion and soon he found himself reluctantly moving forward. “I was doing my job.” He mumbled.

     “Part of your job was to not get caught."

     “At least I sold all of it before I did."

     “Somehow that doesn’t make me feel any better Alexander.” He let out a harsh sigh, “You’re not working for two months."

     “What?” Alex yelled. “That’s not fair!"

     “Oh I think it is!” George raised his voice just a little, “Consider it punishment for being thrown in jail after selling my merchandise."

     “You know I don’t have to work for you! There a hundred other people I could work for!"

     “Fine, then go work for them.” George called his bluff easily with crossed arms and an empty expression.

     Alex groaned and left the room. “What the hell am I going to do for two months!"

     George sat down on his couch with a tired sigh and a hand to his brow. “I’m sure you’ll figure out something."

 

_And there’s a storm you’re starting now_

_And there’s a storm you’re starting_

  
“Are you done moping yet?"

     Alex frowned, “No."

     “Will you be done anytime soon?"

     “I don’t know.” He mumbled angrily. George walked into the kitchen fully and slid his hand around Alex’s neck.

     “I’d really like it if we could cook some dinner and we can’t do that if you’re in here moping."

  
“Fine, then i’ll go mope in the bedroom.” He tried to stand to leave but George moved his hand slightly to his shoulder and kept him sitting.

     “No. That’s not the answer."

     “Then please, George, tell me what the answer is.” Alex seethed.

     George walked around and grabbed a chair, dragging it until he was facing Alex. “Why are you upset?"

     “I’m not."

     “Try again."

     “I don’t see why I get punished for getting picked up for being a minority."

     “Because i pay you to stay under the radar. If you get picked up, even once, you get looked at. I don’t need people looking at you, Alexander, and I need to keep you safe."

     “Why?” Alex finally looked up at him. He needed to know why George continued to call him. Why he continued to put up with all of his bullshit.

     George got up, his hard look softening as he stood over him and set a soft hand on his cheek. “You know why, son.” He kissed the top of his head before walking towards the fridge.

_I’m a wanderess, I’m a one night stand_

_Don’t belong to no city, don’t belong to no man_

_I’m the violence in the pouring rain_

_I’m a hurricane_

     George undsterdood him better than anyone he’d ever known without even trying, but sometimes it felt like being with him was just too much. Alex was a drifter, he always had been and he probably always would be. When George looked at him like he hung the world, it made him worry about what would happen when he left.

     “Hey man, long time no see- what are you doing?” John tripped up the stairs and ran directly into Alex who was slinging his bag over his shoulder.

     “Nothing, just heading out. It’s been a minute, hermano.” Alex joked, slapping him on the shoulder.

     “Alex,” John stepped froward, lifting his chin with a couple of fingers, “I know that look. What’s going on?"

     Alex pulled his head back, “Nothing. Nothing’s wrong. What’s up with you?” Alex moved around him and headed down the stairs.

     John followed him. “No, it’s not nothing. I came over here to see my best friend. And it looks like he’s on his way out of town,” John pulled him to a stop yanking on his hoodie. “Again."

     “Maybe I need some space.” Alex stepped back to avoid being choked out.

     John scoffed and gestured at the giant empty space of the living room. “Are you fucking serious? Really? You’re living like a king over here man!"

     “Yeah well maybe that’s the fucking problem!” Alex yelled back before shutting his mouth. He didn’t want to tell John any of this right now. He just wanted to ditch town before George got home from work and he couldn’t make his escape anymore. He moved towards the door again and John stopped in front of him.

     “Alex! Stop! You’re not doing this this time!"

     Alex moved back and tried again, “John, this isn’t about you. You’ve got Laf and Herc and everything is going great, ok? You don’t need me screwing up your life right now."

     “No, Alex, I need my best friend. No matter how great or terrible my life is, i’m always going to need my best friend.” John tried to reason with him. Alex tried to avoid his eyes, but just like it never worked with George, it wasn’t working with John either. He stared back at him until he sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. “That’s my boy.” John pulled him in for a hug just as the iron gate swung outside and the front door eventually swung open.

     “What’s going on here?’ George spoke lightheartedly as he stepped into the room.

     John pulled away from him, smiling down at Alex as he kept a tight arm around him, “We were just heading out for a couple of drinks."

     Alex couldn’t help but chuckle and nod along with John’s suggestions. George smiled as well, “Well have a good time. I’ll keep some dinner warm for you boys.” He waved at them as he turned and headed up the stairs.

     “Come on.” John pulled him threw the door, “Let’s go drown your wayward mind in booze."

_He says, “Oh, baby, beggin’ you to save me_

_Though lately, I like ‘em crazy_

_Oh, maybe, you could devastate me_

_Little lady, come and fade me"_

  
Alex giggled into George’s mouth as they shared a kiss. George pulled out of him slowly before moving to slip into the sheets beside him. He pressed a kiss into Alex’s shoulder and then another onto his neck. “Looks like you’ve still got it, big guy.” Alex muttered softly as he sunk into the sheets and the warmth of post coital bliss.

     “Oh do I?” George chuckled softly, “That’s good to know. I’ve missed you little boy."

     Alex scrunched his nose up and cracked one eye open, “What do you mean? I’m right here."

     “I know, but I’ve been busier lately and you have to.” George slid a large hand down his chest and it settled somewhere near his hip.

     Alex shrugged, “You’ve got an empire to expand. I understand."

     “Thank you for that."

     “It’s nothing, seriously. You put up with so much shit from me that i’d let you get away with murder.” Alex smiled.

     George shook his head and leaned in for another kiss. “No,” He answered after he’d pulled away, “It’s more than that. You’ve been really good lately. Exactly what i’ve needed."

     Alex’s eyes opened completly and he looked up at George’s rather serious face. “I’m not always a brat, you know.” He answered, trying to lighten the mood.

     He smiled, “I know. Most of the time though.”

     Alex reached up and slowly wrapped his arms around George’s neck. He kissed him slowly, letting his feelings seep through his lips, and didn’t pull away until he was satisfied that George understood. “Hey,” He mumbled against is lips, “I love you."

     “As I love you, my boy."

 

     An hour later, and George was pulling his boxers up his hips and walking into the living room to stop and growl. “God damnit Alexander! How many fucking times have I told you to put the merchandise up before you go to bed? This is the eighth fucking time!"

_I’m a wanderess, I’m a one night stand_

_Don’t belong to no city, don’t belong to no man_

_I’m the violence in the pouring rain_

_I’m a huricane_


End file.
